smokyfandomcom-20200214-history
The SmokyQuartzSU Wikia:Chat/Logs/29 Sep 2016
12:17:58 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 12:18:04 CBOT DoorkBot: Yay! 12:18:08 JOIN SmokyQuartzSU has joined the chat. 12:18:10 CBOT DoorkBot: I can log with bot flag! 12:18:13 CBOT DoorkBot: YASS 12:18:16 CBOT DoorkBot: Hi Smoky o/ 12:18:18 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: Peri o/ 12:18:31 CBOT DoorkBot: let's see my child 12:18:32 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 12:18:33 CBOT DoorkBot: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 1 messages logged. 12:18:35 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: congrats! DoorkBot is working, and is now officially a bot! 12:18:37 CBOT DoorkBot: YAS 12:18:42 CBOT DoorkBot: Thanks \o/ 12:18:53 CBOT DoorkBot: Already up and running! 12:18:56 CBOT DoorkBot: Enabling swear checking! 12:20:31 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: DoorkBot will probably be used more than RQBot tho 12:20:45 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: RQBot can make chat logs and that's it 12:20:49 CBOT DoorkBot: rip 12:20:59 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: *definitely be used more 12:21:09 CBOT DoorkBot: XD 12:21:28 CBOT DoorkBot: Use my commands 12:21:30 CBOT DoorkBot: like 12:21:44 CBOT DoorkBot: Well.. Like !seen 12:21:47 CBOT DoorkBot: or !tell 12:21:50 CBOT DoorkBot: or !ask 12:22:07 CBOT DoorkBot: Like !ask Will be DoorkBot used more than RQBot? 12:22:12 CBOT DoorkBot: ASK ME XD 12:22:19 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: I will actually ask that lol 12:22:23 CBOT DoorkBot: lol 12:22:29 CBOT DoorkBot: or !on 12:22:39 CBOT DoorkBot: or !log 12:22:42 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !ask Will DoorkBot be used more than RQBot? 12:22:42 CBOT DoorkBot: Don't even think about it. 12:22:45 CBOT DoorkBot: om 12:22:47 CBOT DoorkBot: LOL 12:23:28 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !ask Is DoorkBot better than RoseQuartzBot? 12:23:28 CBOT DoorkBot: Indeed. 12:23:33 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: yep 12:23:35 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: lol 12:24:52 CBOT DoorkBot: LOL 12:26:30 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 12:26:30 CBOT DoorkBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 9 messages logged. 12:26:30 CBOT DoorkBot: Let's see.. 12:26:30 CHAT Peridoork: test 12:26:30 CHAT Peridoork: !log 12:26:30 CHAT Peridoork: Yup 12:26:30 CHAT Peridoork: it's off 12:26:30 CHAT Peridoork: (y) 12:26:30 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: (yes) 12:26:30 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 12:26:33 CBOT DoorkBot: Okay 12:26:37 CBOT DoorkBot: Now that's better 12:26:55 CHAT Peridoork: !ask DoorkBot will be the ultimate bot? 12:26:55 CBOT DoorkBot: ¯_(ツ)_/¯ 12:27:41 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !ask Is Peridoork better than SmokyQuartzSU 12:27:51 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: uh wut 12:28:10 CHAT Peridoork: You forgot ? 12:28:10 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: o I forgot to add a question mark 12:28:14 CHAT Peridoork: XD 12:28:36 CHAT Peridoork: !avatar Peridoork 12:28:36 CBOT DoorkBot: http://static.wikia.nocookie.net/745bf7d1-a254-4adf-9906-f4de976800d7 12:28:38 CHAT Peridoork: yay 12:28:44 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !ask Is Peridoork better than SmokyQuartzSU? 12:28:44 CBOT DoorkBot: ¯_(ツ)_/¯ 12:28:50 CHAT Peridoork: lol 12:29:01 CHAT Peridoork: !ask Will you say Maybe? 12:29:01 CBOT DoorkBot: Most definitely 12:29:06 CHAT Peridoork: !ask ok? 12:29:07 CBOT DoorkBot: Maybe? 12:29:09 CHAT Peridoork: LOL 12:29:20 CHAT Peridoork: THAT WAS 12:29:21 CHAT Peridoork: LOL 12:29:23 CHAT Peridoork: !log 12:29:23 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 12:29:25 CBOT DoorkBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 22 messages logged. 12:29:27 CHAT Peridoork: yay 12:29:37 CHAT Peridoork: !on 12:29:37 CBOT DoorkBot: Already up and running! 12:29:38 CHAT Peridoork: !enable 12:29:39 CBOT DoorkBot: Swear checking is already enabled! 12:29:41 CHAT Peridoork: !info 12:29:42 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8: Swear checking: enabled. Commands: enabled. 12:29:46 CHAT Peridoork: yay 12:29:49 CHAT Peridoork: /me claps 12:30:14 CHAT Peridoork: !tell Cheeseskates that: Yas,I got working ! 12:30:14 CBOT DoorkBot: Okay! I will tell Cheeseskates that next time we meet. 12:30:19 CHAT Peridoork: wait 12:30:20 CHAT Peridoork: no 12:30:23 CHAT Peridoork: !cleartell 12:30:23 CBOT DoorkBot: Usage: !cleartell USER NAME 12:30:34 CHAT Peridoork: !cleartell Cheeseskates 12:30:34 CBOT DoorkBot: Messages for Cheeseskates have been cleared! 12:30:45 CBOT DoorkBot: Okay! I will tell Cheesekates that next time we meet. 12:30:52 CHAT Peridoork: Nice \o/ 12:30:54 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: Wait, does !miss work? 12:30:58 CHAT Peridoork: Yup 12:31:02 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: Ok cool 12:31:09 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !miss Cheeseskates 12:31:09 CBOT DoorkBot: Okay! I will tell Cheeseskates that you missed them next time we meet. 12:31:12 CHAT Peridoork: I'll let the bot here 12:31:18 CHAT Peridoork: I'll go to lunch 12:31:21 CHAT Peridoork: Have fun :^D 12:31:29 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: Bye o/ see you later 12:31:40 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: Have a great lunch 12:32:15 CHAT Peridoork: Thanks 12:32:26 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !miss Fudgecreep 12:32:26 CBOT DoorkBot: Okay! I will tell Fudgecreep that you missed them next time we meet. 12:32:54 JOIN Fudgecreep has joined the chat. 12:32:54 CBOT DoorkBot: Ah! Fudgecreep! SmokyQuartzSU missed you! 12:33:02 CHAT Fudgecreep: oo fancy 12:33:09 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: DoorkBot is working 12:33:12 JOIN Cheeseskates has joined the chat. 12:33:12 CBOT DoorkBot: Ah! Cheeseskates! SmokyQuartzSU missed you! 12:33:24 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: Peridoork is having lunch rn 12:33:25 CHAT Cheeseskates: !off 12:33:26 CBOT DoorkBot: Shutting down... 12:34:01 CHAT Cheeseskates: No one misses me without my permission. 12:34:11 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: wut 12:34:16 CHAT Cheeseskates: - _ - 12:34:31 CHAT Fudgecreep: :o 12:34:39 CHAT Cheeseskates: !on 12:34:39 CBOT DoorkBot: Booting up! 12:35:15 CHAT Cheeseskates: Anyways, What's been happening? 12:35:26 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: DoorkBot got the bot flag 12:35:39 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: And Peridoork became an admin 12:35:43 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: That's about it 12:35:46 CHAT Cheeseskates: That's why they are active now, yeah. 12:36:05 CHAT Cheeseskates: And that's how the wiki has a different wikimark now, yeah. 12:36:14 CHAT Cheeseskates: !disable 12:36:14 CBOT DoorkBot: Swear checking disabled. 12:36:29 CHAT Cheeseskates: No need for that. 12:37:33 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !miss Miss Undyne The Undead (Yarana Rouja) 12:37:33 CBOT DoorkBot: Okay! I will tell Miss Undyne The Undead (Yarana Rouja) that you missed them next time we meet. 12:38:02 CHAT Cheeseskates: I wonder if Wikia will ever get boring. 12:38:18 CHAT Cheeseskates: Suddenly, I know too much to experiment with anything worthwhile. 12:38:45 CHAT Cheeseskates: Oh well. 12:44:33 CHAT Peridoork: Hi I'm bacck 12:44:34 CHAT Peridoork: from 12:44:35 CHAT Peridoork: - 12:44:43 CHAT Peridoork: Hello Cheese and Fudge o/ 12:44:55 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: Peri wb o/ 12:44:57 CHAT Cheeseskates: Hey. 12:44:59 CHAT Peridoork: !ask DoorkBot or Peridoork? 12:44:59 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot, most definitely. 12:45:03 CHAT Peridoork: :o 12:45:15 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !ask Fudgecreep or Cheeseskates 12:45:15 CBOT DoorkBot: Cheeseskates, most definitely. 12:45:19 CHAT Peridoork: om 12:45:21 CHAT Peridoork: lol 12:45:22 CHAT Peridoork: !log 12:45:23 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 12:45:24 CBOT DoorkBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 16 messages logged. 12:45:28 CHAT Cheeseskates: We are officially more active than the Undertale wiki chat. 12:45:32 CHAT Peridoork: O 12:45:34 CHAT Peridoork: Nice 12:45:40 CHAT Cheeseskates: Good job, everyone. 12:45:53 CHAT Fudgecreep: noice 12:46:00 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: (yes) 12:46:06 CHAT Cheeseskates: Then again, the Undertale Wiki doesn't focus on the cancerous community. 12:46:06 CHAT Fudgecreep: man this lag 12:46:19 CHAT Fudgecreep: i thought it always did 12:46:23 CHAT Peridoork: !ask Undertale Wiki or Smoky Wiki? 12:46:23 CBOT DoorkBot: Undertale Wiki, most definitely. 12:46:28 CHAT Peridoork: >:O 12:46:30 CHAT Peridoork: !log 12:46:49 CHAT Fudgecreep: man this lag 12:46:49 CHAT Fudgecreep: i thought it always did 12:46:49 CHAT Peridoork: !ask Undertale Wiki or Smoky Wiki? 12:46:49 CBOT DoorkBot: Undertale Wiki, most definitely. 12:46:49 CHAT Peridoork: >:O 12:46:49 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 12:46:49 CBOT DoorkBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 1 messages logged. 12:46:49 CHAT Cheeseskates: Of course you'll ask the Undertale wiki. 12:46:49 CHAT Peridoork: shut up we are better 12:46:50 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 12:46:51 CBOT DoorkBot: soz 12:47:10 CHAT Peridoork: Hm.. 12:47:10 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !ask UnderTale Wiki or Smoky Quartz Wiki? 12:47:11 CBOT DoorkBot: UnderTale Wiki, most definitely. 12:47:14 CHAT Peridoork: om 12:47:15 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: Nuuuuu 12:47:19 CHAT Peridoork: !kick Peridoork 12:47:20 CBOT DoorkBot: Haha no. 12:47:25 CHAT Peridoork: rip 12:47:26 CHAT Peridoork: cri 12:47:32 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: rip 12:47:36 CHAT Fudgecreep: rip 12:47:46 CHAT Peridoork: !on 12:47:46 CBOT DoorkBot: Already up and running! 12:47:49 CHAT Peridoork: yay 12:47:52 CHAT Peridoork: Hm.. 12:47:55 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !ask Smoky Wiki or UnderTale Wiki 12:47:56 CBOT DoorkBot: UnderTale Wiki, most definitely. 12:48:09 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: damn it 12:48:10 CHAT Peridoork: !ban PeriDoork|infinite|no socks,here,pls 12:48:10 CBOT DoorkBot: Banning PeriDoork from chat... 12:48:16 CHAT Peridoork: wait 12:48:17 CHAT Peridoork: wha 12:48:21 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: OM 12:48:24 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: NO 12:48:25 CHAT Peridoork: it didn't banned 12:48:30 CBOT DoorkBot: Banning PeriDoork from chat... 12:48:34 CHAT Peridoork: oml 12:48:36 CHAT Peridoork: wha 12:48:37 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: *phew* 12:48:45 CHAT Peridoork: rip 12:48:54 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: Why would you perma ban 12:48:59 CHAT Peridoork: sock 12:49:05 CHAT Peridoork: PeriDoork 12:49:07 CHAT Peridoork: >:O 12:49:10 CHAT Peridoork: Hm.. 12:49:14 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: oh cause it has the capital d 12:49:18 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: rip 12:49:21 CHAT Peridoork: hm.. 12:49:29 CHAT Peridoork: Let's ban an actual sock. 12:49:40 CHAT Peridoork: !ban MarshDoork|infinite 12:49:40 CBOT DoorkBot: Banning MarshDoork from chat... 12:50:16 CHAT Peridoork: !ask Undertale Wikia or Peridot Wikia? 12:50:16 CBOT DoorkBot: Undertale Wikia, most definitely. 12:50:24 CHAT Peridoork: GOD DAMN BOT 12:50:25 CHAT Cheeseskates: It's articles are arguably better than the ones on the SU wiki currently. 12:50:32 CHAT Peridoork: same 12:50:35 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: DoorkBot is an UT fan. 12:50:43 CHAT Cheeseskates: The problem is its community side of things. 12:50:43 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: :/ 12:50:51 CHAT Peridoork: !ask DoorkBot or Undertale Wiki? 12:50:52 CBOT DoorkBot: Undertale Wiki, most definitely. 12:50:54 CHAT Cheeseskates: Swears and spam everywhere in the comments 12:50:54 CHAT Peridoork: ofc 12:50:59 CHAT Cheeseskates: suplicate threads, etc. 12:51:03 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !ask Smoky wiki or UnderTale wiki 12:51:03 CBOT DoorkBot: UnderTale wiki, most definitely. 12:51:07 CHAT Peridoork: wth 12:51:08 CHAT Cheeseskates: duplicate* 12:51:10 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: >:( 12:51:13 CHAT Peridoork: just 12:51:15 CHAT Peridoork: wth 12:51:24 CHAT Peridoork: !ask Papyrus or Sans? 12:51:24 CBOT DoorkBot: Sans, most definitely. 12:51:27 CHAT Peridoork: YAS 12:51:39 CHAT Cheeseskates: The popular tpick. 12:51:41 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !ask Smoky Wiki or Peridot Wiki 12:51:41 CHAT Cheeseskates: pick* 12:51:41 CBOT DoorkBot: Smoky Wiki, most definitely. 12:51:44 CHAT Peridoork: O 12:51:45 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: Yay 12:51:48 CHAT Peridoork: :[[]]( 12:51:53 CHAT Fudgecreep: lol 12:52:17 CHAT Peridoork: !ask Peridot or Smoky Quartz 12:52:18 CBOT DoorkBot: Smoky Quartz, most definitely. 12:52:21 CHAT Peridoork: o 12:52:22 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !ask Peridoork or Fudgecreep 12:52:22 CBOT DoorkBot: Peridoork, most definitely. 12:52:25 CHAT Peridoork: OO 12:52:27 CHAT Peridoork: THX BOT 12:52:28 CHAT Fudgecreep: shots fired 12:52:36 CHAT Peridoork: !off 12:52:36 CBOT DoorkBot: Shutting down... 12:52:43 CHAT Peridoork: it's time to stop bot 12:52:52 CBOT DoorkBot: mmm 12:52:53 CBOT DoorkBot: nah 12:52:54 CBOT DoorkBot: Booting up! 12:54:48 CHAT Peridoork: !ask DoorkBot or any bot from the Wikia? 12:54:48 CBOT DoorkBot: any bot from the Wikia, most definitely. 12:54:52 CHAT Peridoork: oml 12:54:54 CHAT Peridoork: rip 12:54:57 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: Peri... should I make DoorkBot a Chat Mod again? Why did you get rid of DoorkBot's Chat Mod status in the first place? 12:55:04 CHAT Peridoork: Mmm 12:55:05 CHAT Peridoork: nah 12:55:18 CHAT Peridoork: Discussion moderator have ChatMod rights 12:55:23 CHAT Peridoork: and even more rights 12:55:24 CHAT Peridoork: so 12:55:26 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: Oh 12:55:26 CHAT Peridoork: that's better 12:55:27 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: ok 12:55:32 CHAT Peridoork: (y) :^D 12:55:46 CHAT Cheeseskates: mmmmm 12:56:03 CHAT Peridoork: !ask Cheese likes DoorkBot? 12:56:03 CBOT DoorkBot: Indeed. 12:56:10 CHAT Peridoork: Of course. 12:56:25 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: !ask should I demote all the admins? 12:56:26 CBOT DoorkBot: Maybe? 12:56:30 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: lol jk 12:56:40 CHAT Cheeseskates: I'm willing. 12:56:49 CHAT Peridoork: !ask Should be Smoky promoted to Wikia Staff? 12:56:49 CBOT DoorkBot: Most definitely 13:06:16 CHAT Peridoork: !on 13:06:16 CHAT Peridoork: day broke the bot 13:06:17 CHAT Peridoork: !on 13:06:17 CBOT DoorkBot: Already up and running! 13:06:17 CHAT Peridoork: phew 13:06:17 CHAT Peridoork: lol 13:06:17 CHAT Peridoork: !enable 13:06:17 CBOT DoorkBot: Enabling swear checking! 13:06:17 CHAT Peridoork: yay 13:06:17 CBOT DoorkBot: oml 13:06:17 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 13:06:20 CBOT DoorkBot: lol 13:06:27 CBOT DoorkBot: that was 13:06:29 CBOT DoorkBot: wow 13:06:34 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: You banned yourself from chat?! 13:06:37 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: y 13:06:37 CBOT DoorkBot: yes 13:06:38 CBOT DoorkBot: rip 13:06:41 CBOT DoorkBot: for a tets 13:06:44 CBOT DoorkBot: *test 13:06:51 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: There you go 13:06:52 CBOT DoorkBot: Dorumin thought you can't ban yourself 13:06:54 CBOT DoorkBot: But 13:07:02 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: I ended the ban for you 13:07:02 CBOT DoorkBot: >:^D 13:07:15 CBOT DoorkBot: I could end my chatban too but thanks 13:07:16 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 13:07:17 CBOT DoorkBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 11 messages logged. 13:07:48 JOIN Peridoork has joined the chat. 13:07:59 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: Peri o/ 13:08:11 CHAT Peridoork: Hi o/ 13:08:21 CHAT Peridoork: Ha,Doru! 13:08:25 CHAT Peridoork: /me is happy 13:08:35 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 13:08:36 CBOT DoorkBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 4 messages logged. 13:08:52 CHAT Peridoork: !log 13:08:52 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 13:08:53 CBOT DoorkBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 1 messages logged. 13:08:57 CHAT Peridoork: Okie 13:09:06 CHAT Peridoork: Soo 13:09:10 CHAT Peridoork: What's going on? 13:09:34 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: Nothing much besides you getting admin and DoorkBot getting the bot flag 13:09:39 CHAT Peridoork: Oh 13:09:44 CHAT Peridoork: Okie 13:09:47 CHAT Peridoork: s test 13:09:51 CHAT Peridoork: WHY 13:09:57 CHAT Peridoork: /me adds chat tags 13:10:13 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: Koo got discussion mod, that's also one of the other things that happened in the last few days 13:10:19 CHAT Peridoork: or 13:10:19 CHAT Peridoork: nah 13:10:31 CBOT DoorkBot: Haha no. 13:10:38 CHAT Peridoork: :[[]]( 13:10:56 CHAT Peridoork: !log 13:32:06 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 13:32:11 CBOT DoorkBot: god damn 13:32:14 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: what is happening? 13:32:27 CBOT DoorkBot: it doesn't log 13:32:29 CBOT DoorkBot: wait 13:32:32 CBOT DoorkBot: don't use !log 13:32:56 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: Should I bring in RQ for logging? 13:33:04 CBOT DoorkBot: nope 13:33:06 CBOT DoorkBot: wait 13:33:07 CHAT Day Aurelius: wat 13:33:07 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 13:33:10 CHAT Day Aurelius: do any of these terms 13:33:10 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 13:33:11 CHAT Day Aurelius: mean 13:33:12 CBOT DoorkBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 29 messages logged. 13:33:16 CBOT DoorkBot: YAS 13:33:18 CBOT DoorkBot: FINALLY 13:33:21 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: Yay it works 13:33:51 CHAT Fudgecreep: \o/ 13:34:33 CBOT DoorkBot: FINALLY 13:34:33 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: Yay it works 13:34:33 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 13:34:33 CBOT DoorkBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 31 messages logged. 13:34:33 CBOT DoorkBot: Y- 13:34:33 CBOT DoorkBot: wh 13:34:33 CBOT DoorkBot: 31 messages 13:34:33 CBOT DoorkBot: kick me pls 13:34:33 CBOT DoorkBot: no furries allowed 13:34:33 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 13:42:31 CBOT DoorkBot: wha 13:42:31 CBOT DoorkBot: ;) 13:42:31 CBOT DoorkBot: smile face makes this 13:42:31 CHAT FurryLionBot: :) 13:42:31 CBOT DoorkBot: ;[[]]) makes ;) 13:42:31 CBOT DoorkBot: wha 13:42:31 CHAT FurryLionBot: ;) 13:42:31 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: ;) 13:42:31 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: wat 13:42:31 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: om 13:42:31 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 13:42:56 CHAT FurryLionBot: tfw I can't edit locked pages 13:43:06 CBOT DoorkBot: you don't even have rights 13:43:07 CBOT DoorkBot: lol 13:43:14 JOIN RoseQuartzBot has joined the chat. 13:43:16 CHAT RoseQuartzBot: RoseQuartzBot v1.8 is online! 13:43:19 CBOT DoorkBot: oh nice 13:43:26 CHAT FurryLionBot: I meant my main account 13:43:28 CBOT DoorkBot: now it'll be an edit conflict 13:43:28 CHAT RoseQuartzBot: Still no profile pic :/ 13:43:29 CHAT FurryLionBot: ya nerd 13:43:35 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 13:43:36 CBOT DoorkBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 10 messages logged. 13:43:45 CBOT DoorkBot: Good job everyone. 13:43:56 CBOT DoorkBot: Let's mess the wiki with 2 bots in chat 13:44:01 CBOT DoorkBot: nice 13:44:07 CHAT RoseQuartzBot: om 13:44:07 CBOT DoorkBot: wait 13:44:13 CHAT Fudgecreep: (yes) 13:44:15 CBOT DoorkBot: RQBot type !log 13:44:20 CBOT DoorkBot: WAIT NO 13:44:30 CBOT DoorkBot: no edit conflict 13:44:32 CBOT DoorkBot: Logging... 13:44:34 CBOT DoorkBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 2 messages logged. 13:44:37 CBOT DoorkBot: okie 13:44:42 CBOT DoorkBot: someone needs to go rip 13:44:43 CBOT DoorkBot: or me 13:44:45 CHAT RoseQuartzBot: RQBot has no commands tho 13:44:47 CBOT DoorkBot: or RQBot 13:44:49 CBOT DoorkBot: Already up and running! 13:44:51 CHAT RoseQuartzBot: Ysah 13:44:55 CHAT RoseQuartzBot: *Yeah 13:44:58 CBOT DoorkBot: It has some commands 13:44:59 CHAT RoseQuartzBot: I'll go 13:45:04 CBOT DoorkBot: Like !on 13:45:06 CBOT DoorkBot: try it 13:45:21 CHAT RoseQuartzBot: Booting up! 13:45:25 CHAT RoseQuartzBot: nice 13:53:02 CBOT DoorkBot: HER ATTENTION 13:53:02 CBOT DoorkBot: /me runs 13:53:02 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 13:53:02 CHAT FurryLionBot: Smoky, do you agree that otters are cute?! 13:53:02 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: Yas 13:53:02 CBOT DoorkBot: when cheese left though 13:53:02 CHAT Day Aurelius: haaalp 13:53:02 CHAT Day Aurelius: i have no life 13:53:02 CBOT DoorkBot: i didn't saw him 13:53:02 CHAT FurryLionBot: This tumblr is my life tbh CHAT http://dailyotter.tumblr.com/ 13:53:02 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 13:53:33 CBOT DoorkBot: koo 13:53:38 CBOT DoorkBot: restart 13:53:51 CBOT DoorkBot: in 13:53:52 CBOT DoorkBot: 3 13:53:53 CBOT DoorkBot: 2 13:53:55 CBOT DoorkBot: 1 13:53:58 CBOT DoorkBot: now pls 13:54:11 CHAT FurryLionBot: hmm? 13:54:16 CBOT DoorkBot: restart 13:54:18 CBOT DoorkBot: the bot 13:54:19 CBOT DoorkBot: now 13:54:20 CBOT DoorkBot: pls 13:54:22 CHAT FurryLionBot: !restart 14:10:20 CHAT Peridoork: even kicked 14:10:20 CHAT Peridoork: even he can't type messages 14:10:20 CHAT Iudexkoo: oh 14:10:20 CHAT SmokyQuartzSU: wat 14:10:20 CHAT Peridoork: he can stil recieve messages if the window isn't closed 14:10:20 CHAT Peridoork: *still 14:10:20 CHAT Peridoork: like he is online 14:10:20 CHAT Iudexkoo: I thought you were using the same glitch Doru used to ghost chat 14:10:20 CHAT Peridoork: how was that possible 14:10:20 CHAT Peridoork: What glitch? 14:10:20 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 14:10:21 CHAT Iudexkoo: There is an actual glitch that let's you still be able to send messages even after you've "left" the chat 14:10:32 CHAT Iudexkoo: Doru and Sophie wont tell me though 14:10:44 CHAT Peridoork: lol 14:11:08 CBOT DoorkBot: this time it's me 16:52:02 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 16:52:11 CBOT DoorkBot: Booting up! 16:54:29 CBOT DoorkBot: DoorkBot v1.8 is online! 16:54:50 CBOT DoorkBot: Banning DoorkBot from chat... 2016 04 23